


Lurve On Her Mind

by Evealle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Complicated Relationship, F/M, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to tell him. All she had to do was open her mouth and say, "I love you, Greg." But she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurve On Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for Partying Shernanigans on Tumblr. (Team Cream/Team Knight)
> 
> The prompt was to draw inspiration from [Adagio for Strings by Barber](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c91JCBXuXmM&feature=related)  
> 

She couldn’t tell him. She really couldn’t. He was married. And yes, the marriage had problems, and he’d told her all about them one time when he was waiting on her to finish a post-mortem for one of his cases, but she still couldn’t tell him.

And yet…She sometimes thought he wanted to know.

The way he looked at her, sometimes she thought he was going to tell her. 

But there was a silence on that front. They talked about everything else instead. Work, television, Sherlock…They tended to spend a good deal of time talking about Sherlock, the link between them. He often complained, in a way that she could tell he didn’t always mean it. Sometimes she’d correct him, tell him he was wrong about the Consulting Detective. Other days, days when she was just as fed up with the man, she would do her share of venting.

The holidays approached, and one night Greg was back in the morgue, needing some results on a body. It was an important case, but he said he could wait around until she was finished. He leaned against the wall, watching her work, and, after a minute, began to tell her about his wife. And their problems. New ones. They’d had a fight and she’d walked out on him. 

She told him she was sure it would all get sorted out and did her best to concentrate on her work. But she couldn’t help the inner chant of,  _‘She walked out! She walked out!’_  There was too much of a maybe floating around the room. 

Christmas came and a party at Sherlock’s. She  _knew_  that Greg had plans to go visit his family in Dorset over the holidays. But she’d dressed up anyway, just in case he changed his mind. And bought him a gift, wrapping it in shiny red paper. As she began to address it,

_Dearest_

She hesitated. No. She couldn’t do this. Not when there was still uncertainty about this, about his wife. At the last minute, she changed the course of the pen in her hand. The ‘G’ turned into an ‘S’. 

_Dearest Sherlock, Love Molly xxx_


End file.
